


Family Matters

by Spot_On60



Series: The Sarah Files [1]
Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team (TV), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spot_On60/pseuds/Spot_On60
Summary: It's an extended family filled to the brim with strong and opinionated members.





	Family Matters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loves_books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_books/gifts).



"Absolutely Not! I forbid it!"

Face had parked the SUV in the garage and was shifting grocery bags in his hands to open the door into his and Hannibal's home. He hadn't yet turned the handle when he heard John roaring on the other side of the door. Stepping over the threshold he was struggling with too many bags.

"You forbid it?! You can't forbid it!"

"Maybe not. But I could sure as hell make some calłs to ensure it never happens!"

"You wouldn't!"

"Watch me!"

Face broke in with, "Uhhh ..... A little help here?"

Hannibal turned and started to stalk off. "That's not helping," Face called to the man's back.

"Let the lady help. Time to stop treating her like fragile china!"

Face was at a loss.

"Here, give me a couple," she was reaching to untangle bags from his fingers.

"There's still a few out in the car." He watched as she went out the door to the garage then turned back to his husband. "Mind telling me what's going on?"

"Ask her!" Hannibal was seething.

Face had seen him like this only twice before. Both times his fury was centered around Face himself. There had been the time the sniper had taken a ridiculous risk on a mission in the desert, at least in Hannibal's opinion. As far as Face was concerned the jury was still out on that one. And there was the time that flyboy sucker punched Face in the head from behind in a barroom brawl in Austin, sending him to the hospital concussed. Each of the other three members of the team came close to launching on the Air Force pilot before remembering with Face in an ambulance there was no one to bail them out of jail. But those things aside, Face had never seen him direct this much anger toward his daughter.

"I'm asking you, John."

"Don't push me, Temp."

"I'm not...." and decided better of it.

Sarah was coming back in with the last of the bags. Face followed her into the kitchen. He left all his bags on the kitchen table and took the young woman in a hug. "Hi, Baby. I wasn't expecting to see you today." Putting a hand to each side of her head he kissed her forehead. "How's our girl?" She just rolled her eyes and turned away.

Thinking it _was_ kind of a stupid question Temp leaned against the counter, a hand planted to each side of a hip. "Wanna tell me what's going on here?"

She opened her mouth but shut it again as her father came around the corner. "What did your mother say about this?" Hannibal demanded.

"I haven't told her yet."

"Are you kidding me! She's going to think I put you up to this! Jesus Christ, Sarah!"

To her credit, Sarah held her ground. She definitely was her father's daughter.

"Alright," Face stepped in, "One of you tell me what this is all about."

Neither answered. They just stared at each other. Him fuming. Her defiant.

"NOW!" Face barked. They both jumped.

"I'm going to join the Rangers."

Face couldn't have been more surprised if she had announced she just discovered a new species of penguin. _Oh boy,_ he thought, _This isn't going to be pretty._

"One of you help me put groceries away the other go in the other room." He needed time to get some thoughts together.

"I'll help you," Sarah said, but couldn't resist throwing in, "He'll probably break the eggs or something."

"What did you just say?" Hannibal looked like he wanted to spank her.

"ENOUGH! Sarah. Go cool your jets in the living room. You. Help put this food away."

"Why do I have to leave?" She had her arms crossed.

"Look here, young lady..."

"Stop it, John." He moved his focus to the young woman. "You want to be a Ranger? No time like the present to start learning. You do NOT question the order of a superior officer. You should know that, already being in the Army."

She spun on her heel with her father saying to her back, "Yeah. You should already know that."

Temp smacked him hard across the back of his head. "What are you? Twelve?"

Hannibal just looked at him, petulant. He did look suspiciously like a twelve-year-old at that moment. Temp pursed his lips and silently shook his head at his man, telling him loud and clear without speaking a word, _Knock it off!_ and began removing items from a bag.

They worked quietly for several minutes before Temp said, "This is new. We need to think about this for awhile." He watched John's chest expand as he took in a stupid amount of air. Temp cut him off before he could start with, "You do know how sorry you'll be if you start yelling at me too, don't you?" He raised his eyebrows, "Hmm?"

Hannibal sighed and went back to his task. Face rubbed a hand up and down his long back. "It'll be okay, John. We need to talk about this."

Hannibal stopped what he was doing, placing both hands firmly on the counter. He bent one knee and dropped his head forward, shoulder blades almost meeting behind. Temp gave him a sideways hug and kissed his shoulder point. Dropping his own head there, he remained for a few heartbeats. Hannibal's blood pressure lowered a few numbers.

They finished putting the items away saying nothing further. As Hannibal flattened the bags to tuck them away Face was digging in the back of the fridge. He straightened and had three beers in his hands.

"Sarah likes a glass," Hannibal said and reached for a cabinet door.

"If she wants to be a Ranger, she has to drink out of the bottle like the big dogs do." Face scooted around and said, "Come on let's get this started." Then stopped dead looking Hannibal in the eye. "You will behave yourself."

Hannibal stood tall, crossing his arms in a, _make me_ , gesture.

Face replied with a gesture of his own. Unmistakably, _I'm warning you_ , and headed out of the kitchen.

Hannibal dropped his hands and his head. His shoulders were a little slumped too as he followed Temp out to the living room.

Sarah was looking out the back sliding doors into the garden Hannibal so meticulously cared for now he was retired. Face held out the beer and gave her a little smile. "Here, kiddo."

"Thank you. May I have a glass?"

"No. Sit down."

That little exchange proved to Hannibal one more time why he so loved this man. If there was one thing you could say about Lt. Colonel Templeton Peck-Smith, he could see just about every situation from at least two angles.

Face and Sarah both took seats. Hannibal paced.

"We're waiting for you, John."

"Go ahead and start. I'm not stopping you."

"No. You don't get to use your height to an unfair advantage with your family. Sit down."

He harrumphed, but he sat.

"Sarah, why do you want to join the Rangers?"

"She's not joining the Rangers. It's too dangerous. Why do we even have to talk about this? She's not doing it."

"Well you two did it." Her arms were crossed again.

"That's different."

"John, listen..."

"Why is it different?"

Before Temp could stop him it was out.

"Because we're men."

 _Well we sure got there fast_ , Face thought.

"I can't believe you just said that!"

"Well there it is!"

"I have _ne-ver_ considered my dad a misogynist."

"He's not, honey." Temp shot his husband a look across the room with the power to maim.

Hannibal let out a deep breath. "Sarah, it's too dangerous. You have no idea how badly you can be hurt. We've kept most of our injuries from you. Temp, take off your shirt and show her."

"What?! No! Look. John. Let her answer without interrupting." Hannibal, besides already having his arms crossed, crossed one leg over the other. Completely closed off. Face watched him do it and said only one word, "Twelve."

Hannibal uncrossed his legs and arms, grasping the arms of the chair tightly enough to be white knuckled. Face just shook his head knowing this sad display was actually progress.

"Now. Sarah. Tell us why you want to become a Ranger."

"I want to serve my country."

"Run for Senate."

Temp's mouth dropped open on that one. He could only look at Hannibal and shake his head.

"I'm not misogynistic. I'm practical and a realist," Hannibal belatedly defended himself. "It's some of the men that are in the Rangers."

"I can handle douchebag men, Dad."

"Your Pup and I served for years and were well respected. When we came out you can't imagine what pricks we found out some of our 'friends' were." He emphasized with air quotes. "As a woman and our daughter you're asking for a world of hurt."

"No one. And I mean No. One. has _ever_ said anything to me about the two of you except what respect they have for you and what legends you are. Your names are spoken reverently. And it's not just about your missions. It's also about the balls it took for two badass soldiers like you to come out as a couple."

"They're just being nice. You won't find that in the Rangers." Hannibal looked to his husband hoping for backup. "You know what those men are like. God. And how are we going to deal with her mother.... It was bad enough she joined the Army to begin with."

"What?!"  
"What?!"  
They both asked, incredulous.

"Don't denigrate her!"

"I'm not denigrating her!"

"You are when you criticize her adult choices!"

"I DIDN'T. Her mother did!"

"Thank you, Pup. I knew you would be on my side," piped in Sarah.

"I'm not on your side."

"You're not?!"  
"You're not?!"  
They both asked, confused.

"I'm not on anyone's side and I'm on both your sides!" My god this was frustrating.

"You can't have it both ways, Temp."

"Maybe you can't but I can. When have you known me to be anything less than versatile?"

Hannibal looked back to his daughter. "This is a family decision and your family is telling you no." He stood.

"This is my decision and you two can like it or lump it!" She was on her feet.

Face stood too and watched one then the other exit through a door. Hannibal out the front, Sarah out the back sliders. Face put a hand on his hip. Covering his mouth with one hand. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

Glancing at each door in turn he chose to follow his husband. Hannibal was sitting on the front stoop, his ridiculously long legs bent up with knees ridiculously high. Face sat beside him and bumped their shoulders.

"Temp, don't try to pretend you think this is a good idea."

"I honestly don't know if it's a good idea or not."

"It's too dangerous."

"I think there maybe a romance to being like her father. An adventure."

"Why can't she want to be like her mother?"

"Her mother sells real estate. Where's the adventure in that?"

Hannibal huffed a quiet laugh before he continued, "You know I wasn't kidding when I said Ann's going to blame me. She's going to be pissed."

"More than you?"

Hannibal shook his head. "She was furious when I supported her decision to join the Army."

"I think that's why she came to us first instead of Ann and Frank," referring to Sarah's mother and her husband. "She may have thought we'd be all for it."

"Well she's sadly mistaken, isn't she? At least for my part. Why didn't you back me in there?"

"Because you sounded like a bull elephant trumpeting to the herd."

They sat quietly for a few minutes before Face stood. "I'm going to do my best to convince her to postpone her decision. John? We need to tread lightly here. One thing she is right about, like it or not, it is her decision. And instead of pushing her into one that's not well thought out, we need to encourage her to understand what she's proposing getting herself into."

Hannibal didn't answer. He didn't need to. Face knew he heard and understood.

  
Sitting down beside Sarah on the deck steps Face said, "You do realize you just about gave your dad a heart attack, don't you?"

"I thought you would understand, Pup." Out of the three men, she always considered her "Pup" to be the cool dad.

"You need to understand I understand both of you. And I love both of you." He looked over their back yard. It really was beautiful. From the flower beds to the bench under the tree to the little stepping stone marking Barney, the Golden Retriever's, grave. "What I just said isn't true."

Sarah looked at him questioningly.

"I understand where your dad is coming from. He's scared. He's afraid for you because he knows how dangerous the job can be. I understand and I agree with that. And Sarah, it's not because you're a woman. We'd feel the same if you were a young man. You on the other hand," and now he bumped her shoulder, "You say you want to serve your country. That's very noble and I'm not surprised. That's who you are. But your dad has a point. Why choose the Rangers? Why not serve your country in another way?"

Then he waited. It was Sarah's way. An innately mature way she'd had since she was very young. When given the quiet time, she was thoughtful. When given the chance she chose her words carefully. When given time to think she was an eloquent and persuasive speaker.

And this was where Face wanted to go with this. Help her understand where a true strength of hers lies. But she needed to come to it on her own. He was patient that way and waited for her to begin.

  
Hannibal watched them through the glass sliding doors. The two people he loved above all others. They sat side by side on the steps leading to the yard and gardens.

Temp would speak. Short, brief. Sarah would take it from there. Driving home points with hands, sometimes arms flailing. Face would sit quietly until she was done then prod her again and off she'd go once more. He pushed her to talk, to exhaust her thoughts, forcing them to coalesce.

She seemed to be finished. Head turned away from him. He reached around her shoulder and pulled her in. It was a picture John could never see enough. Those wide and powerful shoulders contracting, holding a loved one to him. He had seen it a hundred times before. With this girl, young woman, he had to remind himself. How many times had Murdock nestled into the shelter there. Hannibal himself had been the recipient. Most recently in the kitchen while they unloaded groceries.

Hannibal watched as his man tipped his head over Sarah's and thought of the bond the two had. Being bisexual has more hurdles involved than you could shake a stick at. Especially when those two worlds collide as they did some twenty years prior with Temp and Sarah. Hannibal had been worried how it would go over, him introducing Face to his ex-wife and their daughter. He needn't have worried. She had been a young girl of six when they first met. She was so young. She hadn't yet hardened. She accepted Dad's boyfriend without blinking an eye.

Face loved Sarah and had fawned over her from that first day they met. Hannibal's ex wife was determined to not approve of, much less like, this young man her ex had taken up with. It didn't take long for the man Murdock called The Facial One to charm her senseless.

Temp hadn't even been trying that day. He was determined not to come off as a rogue in any way, shape or form. Within minutes Ann called their daughter into the room to meet Temp. Sarah was immediately taken by him too. While Ann made coffee, Sarah had taken Face's hand and had dragged him to the backyard.

Hannibal and Ann had had about as good of a divorce as one could hope for. Little acrimony, plenty of guilt on both sides. Yet there was a maturity about both of them to know when it was done. They made a halfhearted effort at marriage counseling, but knew there wasn't enough there on either side to try to patch it back together.

Ann had always known John was bi and understood as well as any straight person could. One thing he had been so grateful for was it was never an issue. During less stellar parts of the breakup Ann could have easily used it against him, but didn't. She had once seen him after the proceedings were finalized out to dinner with a lovely woman. Several months later she saw him again with a handsome man.

She had a twinge of jealousy both times remembering how swept away she had been by the brave soldier. Unfortunately the worry and dread that accompanied being married to a man like John was more than she could bear. She found herself longing for normal, for uneventful and boring.

He had always kept Sarah separate. Had never mixed his dating relationships with the relationship he had with his daughter. That was until that particular day. The day they sat talking like old friends only to realize Sarah had taken Temp hostage over an hour prior. It was Ann who said maybe they should go check on them and offer Face a way out. Stepping onto the back patio they were met with an odd sight out in the yard.

Sarah was bent over at the waist. She kicked her left leg out to plant her foot a couple feet to the side. At the same time she punched her right fist toward the ground and was shouting, "Hit 'em." With a jump she switched legs and fists, "Hit 'em."  
She then jumped up, feet apart, slapping her left shoulder with her right hand, then her right shoulder with her left hand, "Smack 'em down!" Left hand on hip, right making a pointed finger circle in the air she wiggled her hips as she turned a circle in place, "We're the Bearcats." Down on the right knee, left fist on hip, right arm straight ahead with finger pointed, "And we'll take your town!" With barely a pause between, the cheer started over again.

Along side Face was keeping up admirably well.

"Hit 'em, hit 'em,  
Smack 'em down!  
We're the Bearcats,  
And we'll take your town!"

"Bearcats?" Hannibal asked.

"The high school football team."

The two on the lawn had turned their backs to Hannibal and Ann. Taking steps to the right shaking their booties in time they called out, "V-I-C-T." A change of direction and they were shakin' it to the left, "O-R-Y." Spinning around they bent down into a squat, "That's the Bearcat's," springing straight up with hands thrown overhead, "... battle cry!" This was followed by them also synchronizing spread eagle jumps followed by bookend side stag leaps. Hannibal was impressed with Face's form.

"How's Frank?" Hannibal inquired about Ann's accountant boyfriend.

"Dependable."

From the yard, "Hey Mom! Face is a better cheerleader than Frank."

Ann waved and nodded and smiled and through her teeth only loud enough for Hannibal to hear said, "Of course he is."

"Watch, Mom!"

Temp was on his back, head to the patio. Bending his knees and flexing his ankles he took Sarah's little hands in his own as she kneeled on the bottom of his feet. Face slowly raised his legs straight up as Sarah gingerly let go of his hands. Kneeling straight and tall she put her hands up in the air to create a V, beaming from ear to ear. Hannibal and Ann gave her a round of applause.

Face lowered his knees to his chest and again took her hands. Sarah changed position planting one foot firmly on one of his, then carefully doing the same with the other until she was squatting on the soles of his runners. Both Hannibal and Ann, if asked later, would have sworn in court there was a drumroll playing somewhere in the yard as their little girl let go of Temp's hands as she stood. Again her hands extended up in the air as she yelled, "Higher."

Temp pushed his feet up six inches. Hannibal's heart fluttered when he heard the laugh from the man he so loved.

"Higher!" Up she went a few more inches. They were both giggling. "Higher!"

Temp shook his head no but lifted his arms signaling toward himself with his hands. Sarah's face became a mask of concentration. Both her parents' stomachs flipped and smiles faltered when Sarah leaned forward into a trust fall straight into Face's waiting arms. When he had her, he hugged her tight as they both giggled away.

She climbed off and as he was standing she squealed and laughed saying, "Let's do it again."

Temp was almost to his feet when they heard him say, "I don't want to do it again."

She didn't argue with him. This elicited simultaneous thoughts of, _Who is this child and where did mine go?_ She grabbed Face by the hand and skipped to the patio, dragging him along behind.

"If she asks if she can keep him, you and I are having words," Ann deadpanned.

Hannibal guffawed.

When their visit concluded Sarah looked like she would burst into tears when they said they were leaving. She ran to Hannibal who scooped her up and murmured "there-theres" to her.

She lifted her head from his shoulder and said, "But I don't want him to go. I want him to stay."

Hannibal asked her, "You mean you want to keep him?" She nodded her head up and down vigorously. Hannibal looked past her to Ann who had crossed her arms and Temp who was busy looking at anything in the room but the two of them. "He's not a puppy, honey. He has to go to work tomorrow."

Temp had thanked Ann for having him and given Sarah a hug goodbye. She had said, "Goodbye, puppy. Will you come see me again?" Ann had answered, much to Temp's relief, "I think we can arrange for your dad to bring him around again. Sound good, Pup?" Not only had he been accepted he received a new nickname too. He had walked down the front stairs outside the house carrying half a chocolate cake Ann insisted they take with while John remained behind.

"Thank you, Ann." Hannibal was sincere in his gratitude. It had turned out to be a fun afternoon and he couldn't have been happier to have brought Face along.

Halfway across the front porch she called to him. When he looked back she said, "Leave it to you to have the better boyfriend after we divorced."

Hannibal laughed and said he would call her midweek.

From that day on Face slipped easily into his role as a stepdad. They had their difficulties, but no more than any other family that arose as a product of divorce. Not only did Face get on well with Sarah, he got along with her mother. Although in one fever induced stupor he once confessed to being a little jealous of her. While Hannibal wiped his face, throat, and chest with a cold cloth he rambled on about the unfairness of it all. When Hannibal questioned him, he responded by saying how much he loved him. And it wasn't fair he couldn't produce a child for him. It just wasn't fair. Hannibal smiled and cajoled him to sleep.

  
"I'm sorry I yelled, sweetie."

"I'm sorry too, Dad."

"Will you come for dinner tomorrow? I'm making spaghetti?"

"Garlic bread?"

"Of course."

"I'll bring dessert."

Hannibal gave her a bear hug and kissed the top of her head, "See you tomorrow."

She moved in to give Face a hug. "Thank you for everything, Pup. I love you."

"Love you too, honey. See you tomorrow."

  
Temp was on his side in bed rolled to the outside, sliding into sleep as soon as his head was down. Rough day. John got under the covers and spooned himself behind his man.

"Mmmm."

"I love you," Hannibal whispered in his ear.

Face smiled through his lethargy.

"Thank you, Babe."

"Hmm? Wha' for?" Face mumbled.

"For choosing me. For being in my life. For everything."

"It's all going to work out, Beau."

Face dozed off to the sensation of warm breath curling down his bare back and Hannibal's hand resting on his hip.

Hannibal dozed knowing Temp was right. It would all work out in the end.

 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Written for this prompt**

I also love reading about Hannibal and Face as parents (without any mpreg) so again, nothing specific in mind but I'd love a little piece about our boys with their kids, either adopted or biologically either Face's or Hannibal's alone. Maybe taking their babies home for the first time, or a little further into the future when they're both retired and being visited by their now-grown-up children? Or how about their eldest son declares he's just signed up for the Rangers (or their daughter, obviously!) - how would they react?

 

**As always, if you enjoyed let me know with Kudos &/or a comment.**


End file.
